Taken
by MessyLittleRaindrop
Summary: "I was raped an- and…" "And what?" Olivia asked, trying to get at least part of the story from her victim.   A desperate frantic sob escaped her as Ashlee pointed with a shaking hand towards the picture of David on her desk. "And he did it!" Livid pairing
1. Chapter 1

We own no one but our own people. Proudly Co-Written with Bellatrix Wannabe 89

A/N Hello, readers, fans, flamers, and lurkers! We got a real treat for you; this sites first full Livid fic. Of course they'll be lots of angst and trouble and drama and what have you, but it is NOT, I repeat, is NOT gonna turn EO. EOers, I encourage you to read it still because it's a great story, lots of intensity and angst, and I really think you'll like it but it's up to you and if you choose to turn back now, there's a lot of other great EO fics on this site I'm sure you'll enjoy and I'll be more than happy to give recommendations.

Any who, I really hope you enjoy this story and, as always, read review and enjoy :-)

She hated everything about her. Every single inch of that fat ugly whore made her stomach cringe in disgust. She was far too old and vile to get her own man so she had to steal hers, the stupid bitch!

There wasn't a single minute doubt in Ashlee Coil's mind that Olivia Benson was the biggest whore in the entire world. She stole David from her, the man he had been madly head over heels in love with since she had first laid eyes on him almost fifteen years ago, and that horrid cunt had taken him away from her.

Sure there had been others that had tried but Ashley managed to scare them away. A few threats, one  
>or two sob stories about her being the 'other woman', a couple beatings, and even the occasional murder… It was well worth it for his love that she KNEW he returned, even if he didn't admit it. Ashlee even managed to scare that whore of a wife away along with her bratty kids who seemed determined to make David ignore her completely.<p>

But this one… this one was different. He looked at her differently than those othe rwhores. He looked at her the exact same way Ashlee knew he looked like when he thought of her. She watched as the 'couple' made their way down the street. Ashlee cringed in disgust and rolled her light green eyes to the heavens as she saw their hands clasped firmly together while Olivia laughed at something hilarious David had told her. Out of sight, but she knew she would never be out of his mind just like he was never out of hers.

He walked her to a building and Ashlee clutched the alley wall beside her, praying that he wouldn't be seduced by that monsters lies. Only Ashlee deserved what she knew would be a night of pure and absolute bliss, all others didn't even deserve to lay their unworthy eyes on him including this whore.

Tears stung her eyes and made their way down her pale face as the two leaned in and kissed, his arms wrapped around her waist while she  
>draped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Her breath trembled as his lips moved down his face to her jaw to her neck, Olivia's eyes closing as she pressed up against him.<p>

A sob ripped past Ashlee's lips as they watched Olivia take him by the hand, leading him inside the building. Her hands clenched in anger, her body began shaking uncontrollably while an irate rage filled and possessed her beyond any measure of a sane man.

Ashlee loved David, no one else, and she knew he loved none but her. If it wasn't for all of the whores like Olivia he would be with her and only her. She would rather him die in her arms tomorrow then live a hundred more years with someone who Ashlee knew didn't love him like she did and she knew he felt the same way she did.

The blonde took a long deep breath to compose herself as she wiped the tears away. A cold, cruel cunning grin overtook her lips as a perfect plan formed in her mind. This one wouldn't be that hard to get rid of. She knew Olivia investigated rape thanks to the hours of research she had done on her. If it didn't work, and she almost hoped it didn't so she would have a chance to rid herself of the pitiful competition, there was already plan B which she had down to a science having had to do it on four other whores who thought David was there to use and abuse. A long rope and a rafter in her apartment would do just perfect for a cunt like her…

Smiling at the prospect of watching the life seep out of the Detective and forcing her mind to be clean of the vomit inducing image of his lips on hers, she walked merrily away…  
>…<p>

"David! Oh God, harder, David, harder!" Ashlee screamed at the large biker she had picked up at a bar  
>who had eagerly accepted to come home with her.<p>

"I told you!" the man snarled as he pounded her opening as hard and as fast as he could as he grabbed her breasts so hard he left bruises, as instructed specifically by her, "my name is Jackson!"

Ashlee ignored his words, instead choosing to just close her eyes tighter and pictured the large beastly man above her as the Adonis-like David Haden. His body built to perfection, his hair long enough so she could run her fingers through it, imagining the tresses to feel as soft and silky as they looked. "Hit me!" she gasped as she clamped her legs around him tightly so there would be more bruises there. When the man hesitated she screamed the order again and he quickly agreed to the command. He hit her once twice, three times across the face. "Harder!" she shrieked. "Hit me harder everywhere!"

Pausing just a moment to wonder just what the fuck was wrong with the chick, he began to hit her everywhere he could reach as fast as his fists could fly.

"Hold my wrists above my head!" ordered Ashlee as she slammed up against him as hard as she could, "fight me!"

He did as instructed and she moaned happily as she felt a bit of blood seep out form her, feeling bruises and marks rising all over her body. It would be perfect…

Minutes later he came hard inside the condom she ordered him to wear. The moment he was done Ashlee pushed him off her and stormed towards the door and opened it. "Thanks," she said dryly. "You can go now."

Jackson simply narrowed his eyes in confusion for a long moment. "GO!" she shrieked stomping her  
>foot. "You're not him! YOU'RE NOT HIM!"<p>

"You're fucking insane," she heard him mutter as he gathered his clothes, hurrying out of the small apartment as fast as she had offered to take him home.

She slammed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned her head up against the wood. She didn't enjoy sex. Not anymore. Not since she and David made love all night long and well into the morning. Well… What she imagined all night sex would be with him. It was just a  
>means to an end in her plots to rid him of undesirables that thought they were good enough for him.<p>

Smiling through her broken and bleeding lips, Ashlee walked into the bathroom and kneeled down in front of the toilet. She forced herself to vomit up the miniscule amount of food and water she had digested that day.

Afterwards she stood in front of the mirror and frowned as she looked at her emancipated body and pinched a miniscule amount of fat she still had left on her stomach. A size double 0 was big on her but she knew she was still far too fat for David to enjoy. She knew he loved his women thin and that ugly fat bitch Olivia couldn't satisfy him the way Ashlee could.

After swearing off any food for the next three days, she headed off to bed, passionately kissed the one photo of David he knew was taken, and fell asleep. She was gonna have a long day tomorrow…

...

"I'm Olivia Benson, I'm a Detective," Olivia spoke softly to the beaten woman beside her desk that had been there when she walked in this morning, her mousy blonde hair knotted and stringy, not an inch of pale skin left un-bruised and untainted. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Ash- Ashlee Coil," Ashlee muttered as she cast her eyes to the floor and sniffed away tears.

"Can you tell me what happened, Ashlee?" asked Olivia gently, already having a clear cut idea of what this poor woman had been forced to go through.

Ashlee let out a sob and shook her head. "You wo- won't believe me!"

"Honey, listen to me. I promise whatever you tell me I will believe. You don't have to be afraid anymore," Olivia told her, her heart breaking in pieces.

Ashlee wiped away the tears, wincing as her hand brushed against her bruises. "I- I was raped, an- and…"

"And what?" Olivia asked, trying to get at least part of the story from her victim.

A desperate, frantic sob escaped her as she pointed with a shaking finger to the picture of EADA David Haden on Olivia's desk, "an- and he did it!"

Please Review and no this isn't a random ass psycho. There's a story behind the two, we promise lol ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU ! to everyone who reviewed, we hope you continue to enjoy this story.

We own no one but our own people

_**Nine Years Earlier, Bagrum Afghanistan**_

"_Please!" PV2 Ashlee Coil sobbed into the phone. "You can't let him do this!"_

"_Yo, Coil, you alright?" one of her fellow soldiers asked as they came up to her. She shushed him with a flailing hand and turned her attention back to the phone. _

"_Mam, I'm sorry," the exasperated woman at the bank told her for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "There's nothing I can do. You gave him unlimited power of attorney, there's no way you can get your money back."_

"_It's ten thousand dollars!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_But-!"_

"_Good bye."_

_A long dial tone signified Ashlee had been hung up on._

"_Fuck!" Ashlee screamed as she slammed the phone down on its receiver, making everyone in the tiny room look at her in alarm. She covered up a sob with her hand as she grabbed her weapon and rushed out of the phone room._

_One of the Officers who had been waiting in line rushed after her, easily catching up with her._

"_Coil, what's wrong?" he demanded with a gentle voice. "What happened? Is everything okay?"_

_Ashlee turned and struggled to hold her bearing in front of the officer but the tears refused to cease. "My- my boyfriend broke up with me last month, and I was fine with it, ya know? But I left him Power of Attorney an- and he stole like all my money I made so far! Like all of it, Sir! I have nothing!"_

_He held up a hand to silence her. She bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears but that did nothing for her composure. "Coil, you gotta calm down, okay?" The Captains voice was soft and sweet, putting the frightened Private at ease. "I'm a JAG officer and I'm gonna help you."_

_The soldier offered her a gentle smile and Ashlee couldn't help but smile back at the handsome Captain. She took a shuddering deep breath and nodded. _

"_Good," he said with a nod as he led her towards his office. Ashlee looked up at the taller man and couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he was. "I'm Captain David Haden by the way…" _

…

Olivia's mouth fell open. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. The Detective sat in shock for what seemed to be forever to her but what was in reality only a few moments.

Ashlee let out sob and shook her head, some of her pale hair falling in her face. "I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

Olivia cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak but no words would pass her lips. Finally she just forced a VERY forced looking smile to her face that appeared to Ashlee and others around her as more like a grimace before she got up from her desk, her legs shaking violently, and walked into Cragen's office.

Ashlee covered her hand once more only this time it was to stifle a grin instead of a convincing sob. She had read enough about her to know that she believed the victim one hundred percent until she was given absolute reason not to. Ashlee looked and played the part more than convincing enough and she knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Olivia broke up with him and he would be free for Ashlee to love once more… The deceitful blonde took a deep breath to steady herself before she regained her previous composure and bowed her head as more tears fell down her skeletal face.

…

"She's lying!" Olivia cried to Cragen the moment she had told her CO what Ashlee had said. "David was with me all last night, he didn't rape ANYONE! She's confused and mistaking him for the guy that attacked her, Captain, I know it! You can't believe he would do-!"

"Olivia!"

Olivia bit her bottom lip to keep from shouting at Cragen any longer.

Cragen took a long deep breath before he looked up at his frantic Detective. "First things first is you need to calm down. If she hears you saying that she's lying, she isn't gonna wanna cooperate alright? So knock it off with that."

Olivia nodded, struggling to keep her bearing in front of him. "Second," he continued, "you need more information on what happened. Maybe she's traumatized, her attacker LOOKS like David, she saw the picture, and it came back to her. This could all be a case of mistaken identity."

"It is," barked Olivia angrily. "He didn't do this!"

"I'm not saying he attacked anyone," Cragen said, raising his voice slightly. "But you need to hand this case off to Fin and Rollins as soon as they get back from court, do you understand?"

"Fine."

"Good. And you are NOT allowed to talk to David about this,"

"He's allowed to know he's being accused," Olivia argued.

"If Fin and Rollins feel that he's a suspect, they will talk to him and you will stay out of it. You however, are not going to mention Ashlee Coil or her attack to him, do you understand me?"

Olivia stared defiantly at Cragen who raised a brow at her. "Are you really going to test me on this, Detective?"

A long tense moment passed before she finally spoke in a voice that told him in no uncertain terms she hated the gag order. "No, Sir. I'll keep it secret"

Cragen gave her a curt nod in response. "Good." He nodded towards the door. "Go home for the day, Liv. I'm not gonna let either of you feel uncomfortable around each other."

Without another word directed at her superior Olivia left the office. After she shut the door behind her Olivia struggled to take a breath as she walked over to her desk, forcing that half assed grimace to her face once more.

"Ashlee." Olivia winced as her words expertly portrayed her anger towards the situation. She cleared her throat before she tried again. "Ashlee, another set of Detectives are gonna be here soon to take you to the hospital and get your statement, okay?"

Ashlee shook her head franticly. "No!" she cried franticly. "I don't want someone else, I want you!"

"Ashlee, listen to me-," Olivia began softly but Ashlee interrupted her.

"Please!" she cried, another sob choking her. This one was real however. If Olivia didn't investigate, there could be a chance she stayed with David, and Ashlee would rather die than have that happen. "Please, I want you to deal with my case"

Olivia ran a troubled hand through her hair as she sat down beside the victim. "Ashlee, listen to me, I can't investigate your case," she explained as gently as she could. "The man you accused is… It would be a conflict of interest for me, and it wouldn't be fair to anyone involved, including you, for me to investigate. The two detectives that will handle your case are the best I work with."

"No!" Ashlee screamed as she clenched her now shaking fists. She was ruining everything! She knew she loved David! That's why the ugly bitch doesn't wanna investigate! She doesn't want to deal with the competition!

Several people turned towards the scene and Olivia felt her face go hot with blush. "Ashlee, calm down."

"No!" Ashlee cried defiantly, "it's you or I walk out that fucking door now and if he hits again, it's on your head! And I'll tell everyone how SVU refused to help me because I accused one of their lawyers!"

"Ashlee, that's not it."

"It'll look that way to CNN!"

Olivia raised her brow at the young girl in front of her who stared rebelliously back at her. Normally when a victim would cling to one particular detective, they would look to them like a hero, never dreaming of threatening them or the unit. The two women stared at one another for several more moments before Olivia sighed and nodded. She'd rather get in trouble for disobeying then this woman not report what had happened to her. "Okay," Olivia breathed. "Okay, I'll be your primary detective."

"Thank you," Ashlee answered with a curt nod.

Olivia gave her as much as a comforting smile as she could before she spoke again. "Is it okay if I drive you to the hospital?"

Ashlee nodded, much meeker than before, and without another word towards one another, the two women headed out of the precinct with Olivia physically supporting her the whole way down. They were silent until they reached their car when a voice that normally brought a smile to both their faces reached their ears.

"Ashlee, get in the car," Olivia ordered as she opened the passenger side door and all but shoved him in the car.

"That's him!" cried Ashlee, struggling to maintain the lie that she was terrified of him, not turning towards him to further her lie. "That's his voice!"

Olivia felt like a thousand pound fist just slammed into her chest as she shut the door behind the victim. She turned just in time to see David carrying a single red rose with a smile that normally melted her heart on his face. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted as he leaned in for a kiss that Olivia dodged.

David chuckled as he nodded and took a step away from her. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot no PDA in front of the office."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she took a step in front of the passenger side window to block Ashlee from his view.

He shrugged as he nodded towards the building, "McCoy wanted me personally to walk the paperwork through on the Dobega case. Big political names involved, wanted everything to be tight."

"The only big political name involved in that case is some mayor in Wisconsin. Why would the EADA of Manhattan need to be involved?"

"Well, it was actually my assistants assistant best friend who got the job of that, but I figured it would give me a n excuse to see you so I jumped on it. I also wanted to give you this." He handed her the rose and Olivia swallowed hard as she took it from him.

"What's this for?" she asked, hating the suspicion that lingered in her tone.

"Well," he began with another smile, "you get that one as a little treat now, and then you get the rest when you come over tonight and I make you dinner."

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck with the hand not holding the flower. "I um… I actually gotta work late tonight. Maybe another time?"

"Sure," he told her without a single hint of anger or annoyance that usually lingered in her dates voice when she told them she had to work. "Can you call me when you get out?"

Olivia nodded and David chuckled as he went to push a piece of hair away from her face but once again Olivia moved away from his innocent touch. "You know, if you're not even gonna let me touch you at all, you should stop looking so hot at work," he said with a crooked grin that usually made her weak in the knees.

All she could manage was an awkward smile. His face fell and Olivia swallowed hard at the concern in his features. He really did care about her…

"Liv, is everything okay?" he asked, all hints of playfulness vanishing.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I just… it's been a long day."

"You sure?"

"Yeah,

He nodded and offered her a smile far weaker than before. "I'll call you later, alright?"

Olivia nodded and gave him a minute smile to send him on his way. After he disappeared into the building Olivia stood staring after him for a long moment before she turned towards Ashlee who had stayed surprisingly silent for a victim who had just spotted her… someone she had mistaken as her attacker.

The Detective swallowed hard before she looked down at the red rose he had given her, running her singers over the silky pedals. Olivia took a shuddering breath before she turned towards Ashlee who had tears rolling steadily down her face.

Olivia assumed it was because she had just seen and heard the man she thought attacked her, but in all actuality it was of the flower she held in her hand. Olivia didn't deserve something as beautiful as roses from a man as perfect as David. No one did because no one really loved him as Ashlee did.

Ashlee was going to make sure that bitch burned in hell for hurting him the way she was…

"I'll be right back," Olivia told the blonde. "Stay in the car, lock the doors."

Olivia all but ran into the building and spotted David just as he was about to get on the elevator.

"David, wait," Olivia called out to him as she hurried over to him. He turned just in time for her to throw her arms around him and kiss him on the lips, giving no care to anyone watching.

He stood in shock for a moment before he wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, kissing her back hungrily.

Their lips finally broke apart but they still held on tight to one another.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder, deeply inhaling the expensive subtle cologne that almost seemed to put her at ease.

"For what?" he asked as he stroked her silk like hair.

Shaking her head, Olivia pulled away from the touch, wiping away the tears that began to stream down her face. "I can't… I can't tell you. You'll find out soon though, and when you do, please know how sorry I am."

David grabbed her by the hand and gently led her away from the elevators under the stairs. "Liv, I don't know what's going on but it's hurting you so I don't care what it is. Just talk to me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can," he argued with a soft urging voice. He moved a stray piece of hair away from her face. "I hate seeing you hurt."

Olivia closed her eyes as more tears leaked out that he wiped away. "Talk to me," he whispered faintly.

She shook her head as her eyes reopened and she found herself staring deep into his hazel eyes that would normally make her go weak in the knees. "I gota go." Her voice was faint and no more then a whisper but he heard it.

"Olivia, wait," he pleaded as she began to walk away. "Tell me what's wrong…"

Olivia ignored his pleas and instead walked out of the precinct, wiping the tears from her eyes, clutching the rose tight to her heart. She got back in the car and Ashlee turned towards her, fighting against the grin she so desperately wanted on her lips. "Are you okay?" Ashlee asked when Olivia slammed the door shut.

"I'm fine." Her answer was a bit edgy but Ashlee nor Olivia cared. Ashlee looked down towards the ground before she spoke again. "Was it something I did?"

"No," Olivia told her, unable to look her in the eyes as she spoke the lie. "Ashlee, why don't you just relax, okay? We'll be at the hospital soon alright?"

Ashlee nodded before she turned out towards the window. She saw David staring at the car with a look so downtrodden and heartbroken that it made Ashlee's jump for joy.

The plan was working perfectly…

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

We own no one but our own people. Proudly Co-Written with Bellatrix Wannabe 89

A/N Hey, y'all! SO Sorry for the long update! We promise not ot let it happen again. Enjoy! And Review! (But mostly enjoy.)

Bagram Afghanistan, 9 years earlier.

"_Sergeant Brockway emotionally, verbally, and sexually harassed Specialist Espinal before she pushed him," David told the JAG Attorney who was on the Defense side of the case they had just been given along with the Specialist who had been accused of assaulting an NCO. "Granted she should have gone to someone outside his chain of command to file a complaint and in no way is a push worthy of an assault charge but I can't let her get away scot-free. So how about your client gets loss of rank to be reviewed in three months, extra duty and loss of half pay for 15 days, she gets transferred to another unit, and coffee on me for you and your client."_

_Captain Gregory Vergith turned towards Espinal. "What do you think?"_

_Specialist Maria Espinal nodded eagerly. "I'll take the deal, Sir. Thank you so much!" _

_David gave the Specialist a smile and a curt nod. "I'll have Sergeant Vanorden draw up the paperwork and by this time tomorrow this whole messy ordeal should be over."_

_Maria beamed at the Captain in front of her as all three Soldiers stood up._

"_You're a very fair man, Haden," Greg told him as he shook David's hand. "Why you choose law as a career is a mystery."_

_David laughed as he turned and shook Maria's hand who was beaming at him. "Thank you again SO much, Sir. It means so much to me."_

"_You're very welcome, Maria," David said as he gave the girl a soft grin. "And if that Sergeant EVER touches you or harasses you again, don't resort to violence. Go see your chain of command and report to your EO rep okay?"_

_Maria nodded and opened her mouth to speak before the door opened and Ashlee walked in._

"_Hey, David," greeted Ashlee with a smile before she noticed that his hand was holding Maria's. She narrowed her eyes angrily at the woman. "Who's this?"_

_David cleared his throat loudly. "Coil, I'm working right now. Can this wait?"_

"_No." Her eyes never left Maria's who still hadn't taken her hand out of David's. "Are you done with him?"_

"_Yeah but-."_

"_Great then you can go then."_

"_Coil!"_

"_Its okay, Haden, we're done here for the day anyway. We'll meet you in your office at 0900 for the final paperwork?"_

"_Sure that'd be great. See ya tomorrow, Vergith."_

_With another smile towards his opposing attorney, Vergith and Maria headed out of the office with Ashlee looking coldly after the young girl._

"_You can't be barging in here like that, Ashlee, I told you," David scolded. "What if I was with a client? It'd be breaking attorney client privilege if she spoke with you in here."_

"_Oh, David, come on," Ashlee moaned as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "We've been hanging out for a month. You can trust me."_

"_And another thing, when I'm around other officers and soldiers, you can't be calling me by my first name. Do you realize how much trouble I could get into just by hanging out with you like this?"_

_Ashlee's smile fell hard. "David… I thought… I thought you were my friend."_

_David sighed and rubbed his temple. "We are. I promise we are. We just can't make it as obvious. You come around her every day, Ashlee. You can't be doing that anymore. People are starting to talk."_

"_So let them talk! I don't care about what other people think of me!"_

"_I know and you shouldn't. But, Ashlee, I could lose my rank over this. I could get into a lot of serious trouble. Just… Just tone it down some is all I'm asking."_

_Ashlee nodded, her smile fading somewhat but she quickly gained it back. "Fine. But dinners still on you though."_

_David laughed and nodded as he grabbed his patrol cap and stood up; making sure his pistol was holstered properly. "Sure. Coffee with that too I assume?"_

"_Oh always, Sir," she said with a smirk and a wink as she used the proper title for him._

_David simply shook his head before the two left the room._

Present Day

The rape kit showed clear cut evidence of an attack and now Ashlee was resting in a hospital room while Olivia sat beside her. The ride to the hospital had been long and silent and to say it had been awkward would have done the description to the atmosphere a severe injustice.

"I was, um, walking home from a bar" Ashlee muttered to Olivia. "And he came up to me. He seemed really sweet, ya know? He told me 'a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be walking around this late at night by herself'."

Olivia quickly wrote down the note in her tiny notepad, struggling to think that David wouldn't be anywhere near that romantic.

A humorless chuckle escaped Ashlee. "He even made sure he was walking on the side of traffic next to me. He said he was too old fashioned to let a woman walk next to the street."

Olivia froze momentarily, her hand beginning to shake. David had told her that exact same thing once and made it a point to always walk on the left of her when they were walking down the street. While she may have liked her independence, she would have lied if she said she didn't find the gesture romantic.

Ashlee, who had seen David do that countless times and heard him tell his girlfriends and ex wife that, struggled to hold back a smirk as she saw Olivia's face fall at the mention of the detail.

Olivia swallowed hard as she struggled to gain her bearings back. "Um… So wha- what happened next?"

Ashlee took a shaking breath as she continued her story. "He walked me to my apartment, held the doors open, took my coat from me… Here I was thinking 'what a gentleman, ya know? Maybe this could go somewhere'." Ashlee wiped her tears away. "I was so stupid."

"Ashlee, you were lied to," said Olivia gently. "It wasn't your fault."

"I- I know but I really started liking this guy." She took a shuddering breath before she wiped her tears. "Sorry. I'm just… a little bit of a mess right now."

"Its okay, Ashlee, you've done nothing wrong. What happened after you entered your apartment?"

"I um, I asked what he did and he told me he was an EADA and when I asked what that meant he told me it meant he got to talk like an educated person and put away the bad guys while doing it. Told me his name was David Haden and we just started talking. Nothing important just books, movies, TV shows. He said he watched Paris in April and absolutely hated it. Told me some 'ugly fat ass lying whore' dragged him to go see it."

Ashlee gauged Olivia's reaction. The Detective's face fell and Ashlee had to turn towards the wall to keep from laughing. Ashlee had watched the couple go into the movie theater that night and heard him complaining about the film to Olivia before she offered to take him home for the evening.

Ashlee would NEVER force him to sit through something he hated. Olivia was a horrid wretched bitch for dragging him to go see something Ashlee knew he wouldn't like. What were one or two little jabs against the ugly whore anyway?

Olivia fought against lashing out at her victim. Millions of men were probably forced to sit through that movie and hated it. That didn't mean the man who attacked her was David. It was a coincidence.

But the same time the name, the job, the sweet romantic things he told Olivia she was reciting back word for word…

Olivia felt her stomach twist into uncomfortable knots as she stood up from the chair. "Will… will you excuse me for a moment?"

Ashlee nodded, still not looking at the Detective before Olivia headed out of the small hospital room.

She leaned against the wall for several moments while tears collected in her eyes. No. No this couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when she had found perfection. Not when she finally found someone who loved her for all of her faults and short comings.

Olivia shook her head as tears slowly made their way down her face. Ashlee was lying. That's the only thing that made sense. Or someone was stalking David and using him as an alias. But that made no sense. Surly if someone was stalking her boyfriend she'd notice.

With a shuddering breath to calm her frayed nerves, Olivia started to walk back into the room when her phone rang.

"Benson," she answered.

"I told you to stay away from Coil case!" Cragen barked at her over the phone.

"I know but-."

"No buts! Get your ass back here now!"

"Captain, I can't. She threatened to walk away if I wasn't her primary."

Olivia heard Cragen sigh loudly and there was a moment where neither of them spoke. Finally after several moment of silence, Cragen spoke first. "I… I can't let you do this Olivia. This goes beyond conflict of interest."

"Captain, the girl-!"

"Get her statement and then you're off okay?"

Olivia sighed as she nodded. That was the best she could hope for.

"Fine. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure. See ya later, Liv."

"Cap, wait!"

"What's wrong?"

Olivia drew her bottom lip in between her teeth before she spoke. "Can… can you ask for a protective detail for David? I think someone might be after him."

"Olivia-."

"He didn't do this, Cap, I know it. He's being stalked. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Have you noticed anything when you've been with him?"

"No but-."

"Then he's not being stalked."

"Captain!"

"I'm not gonna waste men just for a hunch. Get the statement, hand it off to Fin and Rollins, and then take the rest of the day off."

The tiny beep signified he had just hung up the phone.

Olivia groaned loudly as she shoved the phone back into her pocket before she went back in the room where Ashlee had calmed herself down enough to look just as pitiful as ever.

"Sorry about that," Olivia apologized as she took up her previous seat again.

"It's fine," Ashlee muttered.

Olivia pulled out her notepad and flipped to the last page and looked down at her notes before she turned back to look at Ashlee.

"How long did you too talk for?"

"Like an hour. It was about 4 AM when…"

"When what, Ashlee?"

Ashlee sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "When he kissed me. I don't know if it was the wine or what but I kissed him back and one thing led to another and then we were in my bedroom."

"And at this point everything was consensual?"

Ashlee nodded. "But… But I stopped it. I told him I didn't want this yet. That it was too soon. He hit me." She pointed towards a large unattractive bruise on the right side of her face. "I tried to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and slammed them over my head. He… he told me that a whore like me was lucky someone as perfect as him was interested in me." Ashlee let out a sob. "I should have fought harder! I shouldn't have let him in my room!"

Olivia felt her heart break into a thousand pieces and then some at the girl's tears. "Ashlee, listen to me," Olivia soothed. "You said no, and that should have been enough. It's not your fault he didn't want to control himself. You did the one thing you were supposed to do. Survive."

Ashlee let out a sob that she covered up by her hand before she turned back to Olivia. "Af… after that he ripped my clothes off, held me down and… and raped me."

"Did he say anything? Was there something he wanted you to do during the attack?"

"He wanted me to act like I liked it. He also told me to compliment him a lot. Oh David, you're so hot, you're so big, you're so perfect… If I didn't he'd hit me." Ashlee chuckled humorlessly as she motioned to the various bruising on her body. "I didn't really listen to him that much."

Olivia managed a weak chuckle before she nodded. "And after he was done?"

"He… he told me if I told the police no one would believe me and he'd make me look like a whore in the courtroom. Then he got off me and left. I cried myself to sleep then I went to the squad room when I woke up."

Olivia nodded as she finished the notes before she flipped it shut. "I think that's all I need right now, Ashlee. Can I get you anything? Coffee, food? Can I call one of your family members?"

Ashlee shook her head. "No. I don't have any family and I just wanna sleep now."

Olivia nodded before she stood up. "If you think of anything more that could help us, call me. Anytime, day or night. A sketch artist will be around sometime today to work with you alright?"

Ashlee nodded before Olivia placed her card on the bedside drawer and smiled at her. "We're gonna get this guy, Ashlee. I promise."

Ashlee nodded wordlessly once more before she rolled over and shut her eyes, dreaming of the one perfect man who she'd soon have wrapped in her arms…

xXxXx

Olivia sighed as she entered her apartment, throwing the keys on her table. She had handed off her notes to Rollins and helped as much as she could, all the while feeling an incomprehensible guilt overwhelm her.

She knew David was innocent. The fact she was working against him in secret was eating away at her slowly and surely. He was the most perfect man she had ever met and now... now all of her dreams of being with him forever were crashing down around her hard.

She sighed as she leaned up against the doorframe and something caught a hold of her senses.

Olivia wrinkled her nose as she followed the delightful scent to the counter where her Crockpot was plugged in. She lifted the lid and peered inside to the gorgeous and succulent smelling roast with red garlic potatoes, baby onions and fresh green beans surrounded it with a rich thick gravy coated the meat.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she put the lid back on the Crockpot before someone wrapped their arms tight around her waist.

"You weren't supposed to be home for a few hours," an amused voice whispered in her ear before a pair of lips nuzzled her neck.

Olivia spun around and pushed the assailant away and she grabbed for her gun.

When she saw who it was though, she automatically lowered her weapon.

"Jesus, Liv," David breathed as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just trying to surprise you."

Olivia sighed as she re-holstered her weapon. "I'm sorry, David, I just had a long day."

"And that is why I made you dinner," he told her with a grin as he walked back up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss when Olivia spoke.

"How did you get inside my apartment?"

David nuzzled her neck, laying soft gentle kisses on the crook of her neck that usually left her trembling. "Spare key on the light outside your door," he muttered against her skin.

"I… I never told you where it was though."

"I've lived in the city long enough to know the tricks," he told her as he pressed up against her only to have her pull away from him.

David sighed as he pulled away from the embrace to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked his voice not full of annoyance but genuine worry and love.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you acting like this."

"I'm not acting like anything.

"Olivia, please," he pleaded as he lifted a bandaged hand to stroke her face. "Tell me what's going on."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak before she looked more closely at his hand and noticed that there was tight white medical gauze wrapped haphazardly around it.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the bandage.

David chuckled as he held his hand up to her face. "Slammed my hand in my desk drawer. Hurt like hell but I think I'll be fine."

Olivia swallowed hard as she struggled to recall her earlier events. Was his hand bandaged this morning and she just missed it? She couldn't remember…

Olivia took another step away from him. "I… David, I think you should go."

David's face fell. "Liv, I-."

"Now, David."

David looked absolutely heartbroken at his dismissal and took a step towards her. "Olivia, just talk to me. What is going on?"

Had he ever invaded her space like this before when they argued? Why did it seem like he was getting far too close to her now?

Olivia shook her head as she took a step back, this time leaning up against the counter. "Please just go."

David looked at her for several moments before he nodded and took a step away from her. "I… I'll call you tomorrow okay? I promise."

Olivia stayed silent as he leaned in for a kiss goodbye but quickly thought better of it. With a heavy sigh, David turned and walked out of the apartment, shutting the door softly behind him.

There was no way David was guilty of raping that woman… right?

Please Review :-)


End file.
